


Inside out

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Hot Sex, Love, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully wakes up in Mulder's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside out

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place somewhere in season 7. There is no spoiler.
> 
> I've already wrote some RPF, but this is my first fan fic!

An unusual warm heat in her groin wakes her up softly. She opens one eye, looking at the alarm clock. 5.48am, she could sleep again, but she feels funny. Slowly, she raises her hand to wipe her eyes, but when she makes contact, she feels something wrong on her face. Her nose is way bigger than usual. The fear invades her when she touches her cheek and get stuck by some facial hair. She switches on the lamp on her nightstand, and after a few seconds, when her eyes accommodates to the light she screams at the sight of her big hairy arms. The blue satin pajama she felt asleep in is torn from everywhere and her pants feel so tight that it aches. She pours a stream of insults with an unusual masculine voice when she gets up, tearing her pajama even more. She looks down to her body, feeling vertigo for being so tall. Her feet are bigger, her legs hairy, and she understands why she felt so tight in her pants: she is sporting a rock and painful morning erection. She hardly manages to remove her pants to free her hard problem. Shaking, sweating and frightened, she walks to the bathroom, still narrowed in her torn top pajama. She takes a deep breath, switches on the light and walks to the mirror. A heavy, loud scream escapes from her mouth at the sight of Mulder’s face reflecting in the mirror.

“Ok… Ok… Don’t panic. You’re dreaming, and even if it’s the weirdest dream you’ve ever had, this is just a dream. So now, you’re gonna… wake up!” she says out loud, closing and opening her eyes at the latest words.

But nothing has changed. She is still in front of the mirror, in Mulder’s body. She pinches herself, even give herself a slap, but it changes nothing. She is short breathing, swallowing hard and sweating. It is too hot and she finally manages to remove completely her pajama.

She tries to think, but her mind is cloudy. “If I am in Mulder’s body…” she thinks, “what happened to him?” She has to call him.

Shen goes back to her bedroom and sits on the bed, still naked and hard, and dials his number. After four rings, he finally answers.

“Mul…” he says, surprised by the high tone of his voice. Clearing his throat, he starts again.

“Mulder.” with a higher voice than the first time.

“Mulder, it’s me. I’m sorry to wake you up. What’s wrong with your voice?”

“Who is this?”

“It me, Mulder. It’s Scully” she responds, trying to adopt a higher tone.

“What’s wrong with YOUR voice, Scully? Are you O… Aaaaaaaaaaah” he screams with the highest voice he’d ever heard, seeing his little manicured hand resting on the curve of his bare breasts. He jumps and falls down on his couch, letting the phone fly and fall back on his head. He tries to rise, but falls again, his feet sliding on his too long yellow pajama pants.

“Mulder, are you okay?” He hears from the phone near his head.

“Scully, what the fuck is happening? I think … I think I’ve shifted!” he yells, touching and squeezing his breasts.

“Mulder, I thought I was hallucinating, but now that I hear you speaking with my voice, I’m not sure anymore. I just woke up in your body, Mulder.”

“What?” he yells. “Hold on a second.”

He lifts his pants, almost up to his chest, and finally stands up and walks to his bathroom. He takes a deep breath and needs a couple tries to find the light interrupter on the wall. It seems higher than usual. Eventually, he looks at his reflect in the mirror. Red hair, blue eyes, small nose, little mole above his lips. No doubt, he is in Scully’s body. He can’t help himself to give a look at his breasts in the mirror, smiling for himself, and then run back to his living room, still lifting his pants.

“Scully, what the fuck is happening?” he asks, picking the phone.

“You tell me Mulder! You’re the specialist of that kind of crap!” she yells over the phone.

“Okay, don’t Panic Scully,” he states, in a frantic voice. “I have my idea on the question. Give me an hour or two and I’ll come by your place okay?”

“Mulder, where are you going?”

“Shake my magic wand!”

“Mul…” she sighs.

He had hung up. This habit of never tell her where he goes and what he does… She hates that. What did he mean by “shake my magic wand”? Speaking of that, there is still something between her legs that needs to get taken care of. The truth is that she’d always fantasized about Mulder’s body. As his doctor, she already had the opportunity to see him naked, but she never took the time to appreciate it. It always had been danger, or pain, or too much vapor. Now, she is “inside” him. It’s her mind, her feelings, her memory, looking at the body she had dreamt about for so long. Sometimes, when they were in the office, or in the car, or in a cheap motel, she’d allowed herself to look at him and let her imagination work. She’d wonder if his skin was soft, if his nipples were sensitives, if he had hidden erogenous areas, how big he was, if he tasted good… And when night fell, when she was alone in her bed, she answered to those questions in her dreams. Of course, she’d never tell him. To him, she is the perfect agent Scully, smart, independent and strong. He was so shocked when she had slept with Ed that she’d wonder if he ever thought about her as a woman, with feelings and physical needs.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t even notice that her hand softly caresses her shaft with the back of her fingers. The heat sensation brings her back to the reality. She can’t do that, she feels wrong, she feels like she is having sex with Mulder against his will. But what if he does the same. He is in her body now, he could caress her breasts, pinches her nipples, and slides as many fingers inside her as he wants to…

Unconsciously, she bites that bottom lip which she’d wanted to bite since so many years, and she feels overwhelmed. She lays on the bed, over the sheets and looks at this beautiful naked body. Yes, his skin is soft. She discovers that his nipples are sensitives when her thumb caresses one of them softly. She closes her eyes, and it’s not hard for her to imagine that it is her hands touching Mulder.

She pinches her nipples and the sensation goes right to her cock, making it twitched. She moans at this new sensation and feels the urge to touch it. Eyes still closed, she wraps her fingers around the hard member and begin to stroke softly. She smiles for herself, remembering that in all the dreams she had, Mulder was above the average, and yes, he is. She strokes harder and cups her balls with her other hand, squeezing those gently. Her orgasm starts to build in her balls and she realizes that soon, she will experience a masculine orgasm and she has no idea how to deal with it. She should have thought about a box of Kleenex, or she could have gone under the shower, but it is too late and her hand goes faster and harder. She is surprised by her own moans and gasps and suddenly, she feels it. A heat travels from her chest to her testicles in a fraction, and up to explode out of her cock in a loud grunt.

After a long moment of panting and groaning, she finally opens her eyes, scared to see the mess. It doesn’t look like as horrible as she’d thought, just a little bit of body fluid on her belly. Relieved, she raises and head to the shower.

 

 

Two hours later, Mulder knocks at Scully’s front door. He is dressed with a blue shirt tied around his waist and a baggy jeans rolled up almost to his knees.

She is skimpy in a sport T-shirt and a towel around her hips.

“Holy shit!” she screams, opening the door to let him enter.

They stares at each other for a few seconds, touching and squeezing their faces in silence.

“Where have you been?” she asks, breaking the silence. “I hope you didn’t go outside with that outfit?”

“I had to! Remember the murderer we put in jail last month?” he asks, sitting on the couch.

She shakes her head. They had locked up more than one murderer during the last month and she has no idea what he is talking about.

“The one who pretended to be a witch. This guy who told you that you couldn’t understand a man since you were not one of them. Remember?”

She nods and sits next to him. It had been an easy case to solve. A thirty years old man had abducted three young girls, and killed them. He was crazy and pretended to be a woman locked up in a man’s body. He thought he had been cursed and the only way for him to found back his real identity was to practice some magic which needed the sacrifice of three virgins. Classic. Scully had been revolted by this case. This guy who pretended to be a woman was the worst misogynist man she’d ever met. He treated woman as with the cattle and hid himself behind some magical powers and other bullshits. He’d never showed any regrets or remorse so she’d make sure he received a life sentence.

“Apparently, he had put the jail upside down and they put him out.” Mulder continues. “He had been admitted into a mental hospital yesterday. When I came to see him this morning, he asked if you were enjoying your new… member.” He said, pointing to the inside of her thighs with his chin.

Reflexively, she closes her legs, and squeezes her genitals too strongly between her thighs. She tries to refrain a pained expression on her face as Mulder continues his crazy explanations.

“He said that he could undo the spell if he can make sure that he’ll never go back to prison.”

“Mulder!” she yells. “This guy is a dangerous criminal. He had committed three murders and he will do it again if we let him. And there is nothing to do with magic or spells.”

“This is too late, Scully. I already agreed.”

“Mulder!”

“He will stay in this hospital for the rest of his life. He’ll be under strong medicine and watched out days and nights. He said that tomorrow, we’ll wake up in our respective bodies, and if not, he goes straight back to jail. It’s worth it, Scully! We can’t stay like that forever!”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“We’ll find something else I guess. Don’t worry, it will work.” He says trying to reassure her.

“So we have to spend a whole day like… That?” she asks looking down at her body.

He nods and reaches for the sport bag that he had come with.

“I brought you some clothes. We have to go to the bureau, Skinner left a message on my phone. He wants to know why you allowed a triple murderer to go out from prison.”

“I didn’t let him go. YOU did! And I am not going to see Skinner in your body!”

“We need to Scully. He wants to see the two of us before lunch. . I think I’m gonna need some lingerie and a lovely suit. With a pants please. I can’t wear a skirt. And flat shoes!”

“Geez Mulder! Stay here, I’ll find you something. But for my sake, quit touching my breasts!” She screams, getting Mulder caught unconsciously caressing his breasts since he came up.

She leaves the living room for her bedroom with the bag, and begin to search in her lingerie drawer. Knowing that Mulder actually saw her naked body is really embarrassing and she doesn’t want him to know about her habits concerning underwear. Her clothing style is strict but she likes to be a little bit more unpredictable, even sexy under her suits with lace or satin. He doesn’t have to know that. She picks up the most casual underwear that she has, which is a black cotton bra with a matching short boxer that she uses to wear for sport.

She changes into Mulder’s suit, having a hard time with the tie.

“How can you manage to do that with those big fingers of yours, Mulder?” she asks, walking to him.

He raises and helps her out like she used to do with him sometimes, before an important meeting.

“Thanks. I put some clothes for you on the bed,” she continues.

He nods and goes to her bedroom. A black pant suit, a white shirt and a black jacket are disposed on the bed. Aside, there is the lingerie. He strips off and put on the boxer without any trouble. The bra isn’t that easy. He doesn’t even know where to begin, how to fasten it. He decides to put the strings on first, but realizes that he can’t reach the clasp behind his back. So he takes it off, and wraps it around his waist to close it first on his belly and then put the strings on his shoulders. He had put it on upside down, but it does the job, it is something.

He leaves the bedroom five minutes later, finding Scully in front of her mirror, looking at her nose in every senses. She sees him in the reflection and turns over, ashamed. She can’t help looking at his cleavage. Actually, no one could. He has forgotten almost three buttons. She buttons him up and they finally leave.

 

 

 

“Come on in agents.” Skinner says, opening his office’s door.

He walks first and she follows him, he sits on the left, she on the right, habits die hard. Skinner looks at them oddly. He feels that something is unusual, that they behaves strangely. But it is always the case with those two, though… He sits in front of them and gazes at who he thinks to be Scully, sitting with her legs wide opened. Mulder watches himself and changes his position to cross his legs in a way, then in the other, adopting the more possible feminine behavior.

Scully is having a hard time with her intimate region. She feels that it’s too obvious for her taste when sitting so she is discreetly trying to replace it, in vain.

“Agent Scully, I’d like to know why you allowed Mr Dwain to stay warm in a mental hospital instead of sentencing in prison.” He asks firmly.

“Well, Sir…” Scully started before realizing that Skinner isn’t actually asking *her*.

They look at each other, worried, and Mulder starts talking.

“Sir, Mr Dwain presents something called personality disorder… That’s a medical term, let me explain.”

“I know what a personality disorder is, Agent Scully.” Skinner interrupted, obviously angry.

“Yes. Sure. Sorry, Sir. Anyway… As a medical doctor, I think his place is in a hospital, where he could receive care and medicine such as…” he pauses a moment, trying to remember one or two scientific terms of medicine. “Acetylsalicylic and sildenafil, to help him feeling better. Again, as a medical doctor, I think prison could be the worst for a personality like Mr Dwain, Sir. He is a murderer, but he is a human being, and a patient. And as a medical doctor, I have to take care of patients. Sir.”

He is so proud of himself for managing to place scientific terms that he is almost smiling. His smile instantly vanishes when he meets Scully’s eyes, staring at him with anger. If he is trying to imitate her, it is bad and cliché. She doesn’t talk like an encyclopedia! Does she?

“Agent Mulder, do you agree with your partner’s choice?” Skinner asks, a little bit confused and annoyed.

“Well, sir, if you mind, I’d like to expose my theory.” Scully says, ready to take her revenge.

Skinner nods.

“I think Mr Dwain is not just a simple murderer with mental illness. He also has some powers…”

“Here we are…” Skinner sighs, sitting back on his chair.

“Let’s say that he has some… abilities.”

“And what for, Agent Mulder?”

“Well, he had demonstrated some in front of me. And after what I saw, I’m not even sure Mr Dwain is really human, Sir.”

Skinner opens his mouth to speak, but he is interrupted by the ring of his phone. He picks it up and starts a brief conversation while Mulder and Scully exchanges angry looks.

“Okay Agents. I have a meeting and I think I heard enough for today. I want this guy to be watches out 24/24 and under medicine. If he escapes, you’ll be in serious trouble.” Skinner says, guiding Mulder and Scully to the exit.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Scully asks whispering, the second Skinner had closed the door behind them. “If you wanted me to impersonate a know-it-all asshole, good job Mulder! And by the way, you’d prescribed aspirin and Viagra to this guy!” She says, heading for the elevator so fast that Mulder can’t follow her steps with his new little legs.

“I’m sorry, I’ve panicked! I didn’t know what to say.” He apologizes, finally reaching her in the elevator. “And I want to thank you for the - I’m not sure he is really human, Sir-“ he says, trying to imitate her voice, his voice actually, on the last words.

She sighs and they stop talking when other people entered into the elevator.

Finally, they reach the basement and spend the rest of the day in there, doing paperwork. At the end of the day, they agree to stay together until tomorrow, just in case something goes wrong. They go to Scully’s apartment, order Chinese food and watch a movie. They try to focus on ordinary things, but they can’t help themselves to think that maybe tomorrow, nothing will change and they’ll have to spend another day in each other’s body.

Before the end of the movie, Mulder had fallen asleep on the couch. He seems to appreciate being smaller than usual and manages to lay his whole body, his head resting on Scully’s lap. She rises slowly without waking him up and covers him with a blanket before going to bed.

He wakes up slowly when she switches off the lights, not used to sleep in pitch black. After a quick stop in the bathroom, he goes back on the couch, dressed with a big grey T-shirt and a black pair of shorts that she had left for him.

He turns over again and again on the couch, but can’t find a good position to sleep. It is too hot, the couch is too big and it is too dark. He takes off his T-shirt, thinking that finding back his habit of sleeping bare-chested will help him. It doesn’t. Now he is aroused by Scully’s breasts and can’t help himself touching it. He had always wondered how it would feel to touch, squeeze, even pinch her breasts. The last time he’d seen her half naked, she was covered with a green alien liquid and almost dead. But now, her body is at his mercy. He thinks about all the nights he had fantasized about her, imagining the color of her nipples, the smell of her skin, even if she was a real redhead. She is, he knows that for fact since this morning. But he wants to know more about her, he’d always wonder if she is tight inside, if she likes it rough or smooth, how she sounds when she comes. Stop. He had to stop before he’d go too far. She is in the other room, probably asleep, and he can’t use her body like that. But what if she is doing exactly the same with *his* body? After all, she is a woman, with feelings and physical needs. He could feel it right now, feeling the wetness inside his thighs.

He closes his eyes and guided by his imagination, his hand caresses her breast softly under the blanket. Earlier in the office, she’d asked him to take care of her body. He would. He pinches her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and moans quietly at the sensation. His breasts were firm and full, her skin so soft, he’d like to lick, suckle and nibble, and he swears to himself that as soon as he finds his body back, he will work on that. But for the moment, he focuses on the sensation of his hands travelling down on him, running through his pubic hair and softly pressing on his erect clitoris. He moans again, a little bit louder this time and he really hopes that Scully didn’t hear him. He was wet and ready for more, so he slides two fingers inside him while his other hand keeps working on his clit. It is wonderful. He strokes and rubs faster and faster until he feels his warm orgasm building in his groin. He is gasping and sweating. The noise of his fingers going in and out arouses him like he’d never been. And suddenly, his body contracts around his finger and his climax come, wave after wave of pleasure. It is so intense that his whole body convulses on the couch and he hardly refrains a scream from his mouth. He doesn’t stop stroking for one minute or two, waiting for the swell to calm down, and finally stops when it aches too much. He’d always been told that woman’s orgasm are much stronger than man’s and never believed it. Now he knows it for fact.

When he finally catches his breathing, he puts on his T-shirt and eventually falls asleep.

 

He dreams about her. But it’s not like his usual dreams. It is more intense, more vivid. Actually, it’s more like a memory, a souvenir, than a dream. A direct access to her brain. He sees her as a child, playing with his brothers and sister. He sees a Church, hers, maybe. A fight with her father, a cuddle with her mum and he wakes up suddenly breathing hard and sweating when he sees her getting shot.

A quick look at the alarm clock on the video-recorder under the television, it’s 5:49 am and he suddenly realizes that he is back in his own body. He raises, switches on the light and touches himself everywhere, just to make sure that everything is all right. Physically, he feels better but mentally, something is wrong. He sits back on the couch, and takes a deep breath. He is back, body and mind, but with something else. Something more. He remembers things that he hadn’t lived. He feels things he’d never felt. Scully had left her print in his mind and he knows her better than he ever did. He knows her feelings, her deepest thoughts, and her hidden fantasies. He knows her soul, her heart. It is too much for him. He’d always love her, but he didn’t expect her to feel the same. But now he knows she does, and he has to do something. Without thinking even more, he heads for her bedroom, but she goes out before he’d reach the door. They meet on the threshold and look at each other without a word. He didn’t think about it before, but now he understands that if he has had an access to her mind, she might have received the same gift. His heart jumps on his chest at this thought, and before she says a word, his lips are covering her mouth. He’d expected a slap, but instead, she opens her lips and gives him a free access for his tongue. He had explored her body earlier, but her mouth remained a secret place that he had always wanted to visit. He tastes every corner of her, caressing her tongue with his, biting her lips as he feels her hands pulling his shirt off him. He breaks the kiss and helps her by lifting his arms and then goes back to her mouth while her fingernails are scratching his back.

“Bed.” She moans into his mouth

And they head for her bedroom, still kissing and touching each other. She sits on the bed and he stays in front of her, looking at her body only lighted by the living room bulb. She is beautiful. He knew it already, but seeing her fully with his own eyes is really different than seeing her from the inside. As he still doesn’t move, she holds her hands to pull off his shorts. They are really too tight and he has to tear those a little bit. Finally, she frees him and takes him in her mouth before he realizes it.

“God, Scully!” he groans by surprise.

Apparently, he doesn’t know everything about her, and she seems to know about his fantasies. God bless Mr. Dwain! Her tongue swirls on his head before she swallows him almost all the way, and goes back to his head. Her hands squeezed his buttocks gently and pulls him closer. She sucks him harder and he groans each time her tongue licks the tip of his cock. He meets her eyes in the darkness and she seems to smile around his cock, so he smiles her back and escapes from her mouth to kiss her. She tastes a delicious mix of themselves and he’s even more aroused.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Scully” he says, hungry.

“I know.” She answers kissing him as he lays on top of her across the bed. “Me too, Mulder.”

He looks at her and nods. His tongue finds its way to her jawline, then to her neck and finally to her breasts where he circles one nipple with his tongue and the other one with his fingers at the same rhythm. She moans and gasps. He knows how sensitive she is there, and he stays here for a while, licking, biting and nibbling, just like he had dreamt about yesterday. She can’t wait anymore and her hand leaves his back to reach her center. He understands the message and follows her hand with his mouth until her red soft pubic hair. She wants him to do something, but he stays there, looking at her, so she starts to rub her clit with her forefinger. He is mesmerized. She is so beautiful, pleasuring herself in front of him, her inner glowing from her wetness.

“Mulder…” she begs.

“You’re amazing Scully”. He whispers, looking into her eyes.

Finally, he removes her hand and laps her up from her entrance to her clit, making her back arch. After a few tonguing, he finds a right spot that make her squirm, just under her clit, and she screams of pleasure each time he licks there. He lets his tongue here, licking her with his tip and inserts two fingers inside her, and she moans louder. Her pelvis starts to move frantically over his mouth and soon, she is fucking herself with his mouth and fingers, grunting and saying unintelligible things. And he feels it again, the convulsion, the back arching, the swell around his fingers. She is coming and all he can do is speed up his tongue and hand, and suddenly she screams. It’s a loud and strong scream, the same that he wanted to express earlier but couldn’t. He knows that he’d better stop touching her now, so he raises, lays above her and looks into her eyes. Her dilated and dark pupils are like the seventh wonder of the world.

“I love you.” she whispers, so softly that it’s almost inaudible.

But he had heard it. She’d say it. She loves him and he loves her and everything is so perfect at this moment. He wants to live in this moment forever.

“I love you too, Scully” he says, before kissing her deeply, passionately, intensely. “I love you so much, you have no idea.”

“Show me.” She whispers at his ears, wrapping her hand around his cock and guiding him to her entrance.

He was waiting for this moment for six years. He was sure it’d never come, but in his dreams, and now he’s there, laying on top of Scully, ready to make love to her. He wants to pinch himself just to make sure that this is real, but the wetness and tightness around his cock bring him back to the reality. He had spent his whole life searching for the truth while it has been just under his nose. Actually, inside Scully’s thighs. Why spend a lifetime looking after aliens and governmental conspiracies when you can have this.

“Mulder…” she begs again, and he realizes that he is fully inside her but completely still.

He kisses her and starts moving slowly.

“More.” She whispers and he remembers how she likes it.

He raises on his knees without pulling out of her and starts pumping himself inside her faster, one hand squeezing her breast, the other one stuck on the mattress for leverage.

“Is it better, Scully?” he asks with a hoarse voice.

“Yes… God… Yeah…” she gasps.

“Jesus, Scully you feel so good.”

“So… so… So do you… Mulder.”

He leaves her breast, holds her hips and speeds up again. His thrusts are strong and deep and in this angle, he hits her cervix each time, making her scream.

“Harder Mulder… Fuck me… “

God, this woman is incredible. He accelerates his thrusts. He couldn’t go faster even if he would. His whole body is tense and hard and he holds back because she is beautiful and amazing under him, and he wants it to last as long as possible. Her fingernails sink into the flesh of his arms and she arches her back and cried out. Her orgasm takes her by surprise and it’s stronger than ever. She knows that she is screaming, but she can’t hear. She’s probably grazing his arms, but she can’t feel it. He is probably still hard inside her, but she can’t think. And it doesn’t stop. It’s like an earthquake with infinites aftershocks. It’ overwhelming. She is crying and smiling at the same time and suddenly, his lips are covering her mouth tenderly. And he brings her back to reality, softly, still hard inside her.

“That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” he whispers, and he means it.

He kisses her again, and starts to move inside her, with slow and deep thrusts. He wedges his head between her neck and her shoulder, licking and biting softly the flesh he finds here. Her hands run through his hair.

“Let go, my love.” she encourages him.

And it works with three more slow and deep thrusts, he comes inside her, grunting against her collarbone, and finally collapsing above her.

 

Suddenly, her phone rings. Probably a new case, with a new monster or an alien, or cigarette smoking madman.

Nothing never changes, and nothing will never be the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, so please excuse my grammar, spell and syntaxes mistakes. I love every comments, good or bad!


End file.
